


На излете

by Anuk_sama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эван Лайсачек решил поставить программу у Стефана Ламбьеля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На излете

Сигарета тлеет. Нервно дергается сероватая струйка дыма, стелется на уровне глаз и, поднимаясь чуть выше, шустро ныряет в вытяжку. Встряхивает головой сонный курильщик, обжегшись о догорающий бычок, тушит его, мстительно вдавливая в стеклянную пепельницу. Скучающая в полупустом зале официантка тут же заменяет ее на чистую, кивает на неразборчивое «спасибо», проходит мимо Эвана, дежурно улыбаясь:  
\- Еще что-нибудь?  
Эван лишь качает головой и отворачивается.  
За витражным окном кафе хмурое утро. Пепельные облака лениво ползут по небосклону стаей неповоротливых, отъевшихся драконов, из-за веса не могущих взлететь выше и потому чешущих дряблые пуза о крыши домов. На улице тускло, даже дома стоят будто выцвели, линялые машины выстроились в ряд вдоль тротуара.  
Эван залпом допивает кофе, ставит чашку на слегка измятые купюры, вздыхает и встает. Он сам это выбрал, напоминает он себе. Перспективы на день от этого убеждения не кажутся радужнее. В последнее время самообман срабатывает все реже, но ни на что другое сил больше нет. 

 

Ламбьель «бабочкой» входит во вращение, ускоряется, переходя из ласточки в винт, и снова замедляется, изящно прогнувшись в заклоне. В этот момент он одновременно напоминает елочную игрушку на закрученном шнурке, китайские ветряные колокольчики с дырявой монетой по центру и подбитую в крыло не слишком метким выстрелом утку. Он разводит руки в стороны, плавным пируэтом выходит из вращения и останавливается. Эван молча повторяет комбинацию, и, судя по нахмуренным бровям Ламбьеля, повторяет ее не так.  
Они с Ламбьелем теперь не разговаривают на льду. Все эти его «больше чувства», «добавь немного печали», «а вот здесь не хватает нежности» и коронное «давай, соблазни публику» достали Эвана еще в первый день. Такие простые формулировки как резче или пластичнее, видимо, ниже ламбьелева достоинства, а другие Эван хоть и понимает, но как-то альтернативно тому, чего хочет от него его временный хореограф. Это тот самый случай, когда все слова знакомы, но в их витиеватой комбинации для слушающего начисто теряется смысл.  
Эван сдерживал улыбку, когда Ламбьель в тщетной попытке донести до него, чего же он хочет добиться, все больше распаляясь, говорил быстрее, повторялся, вплетал во фразы французские словечки, размашисто жестикулировал, иногда замирая, вглядываясь в непроницаемые глаза подопечного. Эван заворожено следил за танцем рук, за сложными движениями кистей и пальцев, кивал в ответ на выжидательный взгляд и старательно откатывал репетируемый кусок программы. Ламбьель шумно выдыхал и оседал на скамейку, принимая позу мыслителя, потом вскакивал, подзывал Эвана, и все начиналось сначала. День сурка, сжатый до получаса. Все это повторялось до тех пор, пока Эван не произнес устало:  
\- Просто покажи.  
Дальше они работали молча, обсуждая спорные моменты уже после. 

Сейчас Эвану предстоят еще два часа мытарств в танцевальном зале – это особый, изощренный вид пыток. Переодевшись, Эван замирает перед зеркалом на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Ламбьеля. Тот начинает движение, и Эван тут же его подхватывает: плавно ведет руку вниз и вбок, затем вверх, разворачивая кисть ладонью вверх, на уровне глаз растопырив пальцы веером, круговым движением обводит линию подбородка, коснувшись указательным пальцем мочки уха, поворачивается всем туловищем, отводя руку в сторону, и выходит в циркуль. Эван старается не отводить взгляда от зеркала, но это очень трудно: наверное, со стороны, все смотрится ужасно комично, вот только Эвану не смешно. Он все повторяет очень точно, но от этого отраженное в зеркале действо вызывает только большее раздражение, медленно перерождающееся в злость. И проблема не в том, что у него что-то не получается, проблема в том, что все, что он делает, полнейшая фигня. Ему никогда не стать Ламбьелем, но так он и задачи такой себе не ставил! А то, что выходит, не Эван Лайсачек, а обдолбанный героином богомол, вообразивший себя индийской танцовщицей.  
Эвану незачем смотреть на Ламбьеля, он и без того точно знает, что тот застыл, уперев руки в бока и глядя в пол, и в задумчивости покусывает нижнюю губу. В ожидании дальнейших инструкций Эван оглядывает прямоугольную комнату, и, когда ему это в конец надоедает, косится на Ламбьеля. Тот бросает на него оценивающий взгляд, вздыхает, и Эван не выдерживает, а кто бы выдержал? Олимпийский чемпион его, недомерка гиперактивного, видите ли, не устраивает! Спокойно, говорит себе Эван, ты сам его выбрал, сам хотел поменять слегка стиль катания, разнообразить репертуар – терпи.  
Эван устало вздыхает, трет ноющее бедро и плетется к поставленным друг на друга в углу комнаты кушеткам, вытаскивает одну, ставит чуть поодаль и садится на самый край, спиной к Ламбьелю. Упершись локтями в колени и прикрыв ладонями лицо, он пытается внятно сформулировать, что именно его не устраивает, не голословно обвинить Ламбьеля в том, что он дебил, а предъявить обоснованные претензии, не прикрываясь фразой «мне все не нравится». Да еще и в таком виде, чтобы Ламбьель не отказался с ним работать, но при этом не уступая его неколебимому убеждению «я – лучше знаю!».  
Горячая, как утюг, ладонь ложится между лопаток. Эван непроизвольно прогибается, уходя от неприятно жгущего прикосновения. Ламбьель убирает руку, присаживается сзади, обнимая Эвана за плечи и поудобнее устраивая голову туда, где только что лежала его ладонь. Ну, конечно, как же без этого. В принципе, Эван привык к тому, что Ламбьель постоянно его тормошил, сжимал, стискивал, отирался о его бок, повисал на плече. Просто сейчас его раздражает абсолютно все, а когда ламбьелева рука щекотно скользит вниз, по ребрам, он резко дергается и встает. Ламбьель еле успевает выставить руки вперед, чтоб не упасть лицом в противного синюшного цвета обивку кушетки, склоняет по-птичьи голову и как-то растеряно улыбается.  
\- Это все…фигня!  
Ламбьель вытягивает губы трубочкой, смешно качает головой, будто описывает полукруг, и повторяет:  
\- Фигня.  
Эван сжимает кулаки и отворачивается.  
\- Это все потому, что ты думаешь не о том, - флегматично заявляет Ламбьель.  
\- Да неужели? – вкрадчиво интересуется Эван сквозь зубы.  
\- Угу. Вот что у тебя в голове, когда ты катаешься? Готов поспорить: движение вперед наружу, поворот, смена ребра, флип, бла-бла-бла.  
\- И о чем же, по-твоему, я должен думать?  
\- Ну, точно не об этом. Эван, фигуристы твоего уровня могут кататься, не задумываясь о технике. Во всяком случае, если дело не касается чего-то очень сложного. А мы сейчас ничего архисложного не репетируем – мы, по идее, хореографию ставим.  
\- Что-то незаметно.  
\- Вот и я про то же.  
\- Может, потому, что мистеру Головокружительное Вращение пора перестать работать копиром и все же задуматься над тем, что его клиент не он сам, и надо бы, по-хорошему, не пытаться сделать из него второго себя, а попробовать подобрать более подходящие для него движения?  
\- Ты, знаешь ли, не тот материал, из которого можно лепить, - взвился Ламбьель. – Разве что, лобзиком выпиливать!  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя в планах не было запихнуть меня в костюм мартовской кошки – такое я точно повторить не смогу.  
\- Шел бы ты…в хоккей, Лайсачек!  
\- Шел бы ты на хуй, Ламбьель! – не остается в долгу Эван, и только произнеся слова, начинает понимать, что ляпнул.  
Ламбьель, круто развернувшись, буквально вылетает из зала, хлопнув дверью так, что составленные друг на друга кушетки подпрыгивают, мелко дребезжа. Эван разжимает кулаки и смотрит на себя в зеркало: тяжело дышащий, раскрасневшийся, неловко переминающийся с ноги на ногу – но догонять мало того, что поздно, но и несолидно. 

Уже улегшись в постель, Эван ставит в плеере выбранную для выступления песню на повтор, и так и засыпает с наушниками в ушах. 

Он проспал, хоть и не сильно, но кофе приходится пить по дороге, прямо за рулем. У кофе противный пластиковый привкус, и, ставя стаканчик на приборную панель, Эван все время ожидает, что тот опрокинется, и пролитый кофе уделает ему весь салон.  
В пустынных коридорах здания катка гулко раздаются его быстрые шаги, и, кажется, стены за ночь вытянулись на пару сотен метров в длину, что вчера до нужной двери он дошел гораздо быстрее, и поворотов было меньше. Он переодевается в спортивный костюм со скоростью пожарника и спешит на лед, он даже не опаздывает, но Ламбьеля на месте нет. Сумка с водой и полотенцем сползает с плеча и шлепается на пол, Эван неловко поднимает ее, плетется до скамейки и садится.  
Вокруг ни души, от катка веет холодом. В огромном зале какая-то странная акустика – Эван слышит, как скребут когтями по железной крыше дурные птицы, или ему просто кажется? В голове пусто, он так спешил, что, видимо, забыл все мысли на прикроватном столике: и соображения на счет программы, и как будет извиняться. Эван еще ни разу не ругался ни с тренером, ни с хореографом, во всяком случае, точно никого не посылал по известному адресу. Вообще-то, обычно кричали на Эвана, а он злился, бесился, чувствовал себя беспомощным, но молчал. В это раз, наверное, сыграл тот факт, что они с Ламбьелем еще совсем недавно были соперниками, и в последних их совместных соревнованиях Эван, победно улыбаясь, стоял на вершине пьедестала, а Ламбьель не добрался даже до нижней его ступени, хотя и был предельно близок.  
Боковая дверь распахивается, и из темного проема появляется слегка помятый Ламбьель. Эван натянуто ему улыбается и кивает в знак приветствия, и, когда Ламбьель никак на это не реагирует, опускает взгляд в пол.  
Шелестит одежда, шуршат кроссовки о серое ковровое покрытие, едва заметно прогибается скамейка под весом садящегося. Ламбьель вытягивает ноги и смотрит вдаль.  
\- Я кое-что придумал за ночь, - наконец, после долгого молчания, сухо произносит он.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- И чего сидим? – Ламбьель вдруг вскакивает, тянет Эвана за руку. – На лед, живее!  
Эван выкатывается на лед и начинает разминку, Ламбьель следит за ним, прищурившись, будто что-то прикидывает, кивает сам себе.  
\- Давай сюда, - кричит он, но тут же сам вылетает на лед и с ходу начинает показывать движения.  
Эван повторяет, кивает, запоминая последовательность и ломаные траектории. Ламбьель одним плавным движением притягивает его к себе и повисает на шее.  
\- Музыку хорошо помнишь?  
\- Всю ночь слушал.  
\- Молодец! Вспоминай песню, пой ее про себя, можешь даже вслух – я уши заткну. Только думай о ней, ясно?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Ламбьель отталкивает Эвана от себя и возвращается к скамейке, знаком показывая Эвану начинать.  
Первые раза три выходит полная фигня, но потом Эван заставляет себя выкинуть все мысли о прокате из головы, и преследующее его в последнее время на тренировках ощущение, будто бы он катается в кованых сапогах, ослабевает, тает потихоньку. Музыка звучит где-то внутри, бьется в груди, слова застывают на губах. Движения рук, размашистые и плавные, сменяются резковатыми: не то крылья, не то ветви на ветру. Ноги легкие, невесомые. Эван скользит по льду, как осенний лист по темной глади озера Мичиган, кружится, словно в вихре. Музыка бьется в висках, срывается с кончиков пальцев, и он взлетает в последнем прыжке, чтобы никогда не опускаться, уносится прочь и тут же приземляется, плавно описывая полукруг под финальные аккорды.  
Эван, тяжело дыша, поднимает взгляд на Ламбьеля. Тот стоит у бортика и самодовольно ухмыляется. Эван хмыкает, подкатывает к бортику и тут же получает бутылку с водой.  
\- Ну, что. Неплохо. Можешь, когда захочешь.  
\- Что, мне уже не звонить по хоккейным клубам в поисках вакансии?  
\- Да кому там такая шпала нужна.  
\- Да иди ты, - беззлобно бросает Эван.  
\- Входит в привычку посылать своего хореографа? – улыбается Ламбьель.- Обязательно включу этот пункт в прайс-лист.  
\- Расчетливый.  
\- Тем и живем! А теперь пошли в танцзал, плакучая ива. Будем доводить до ума эту, с позволения сказать, программу.  
Эван отпивает теплую воду из бутылки, садится на скамейку и, прикрыв ладонями лицо, смеется. Ламбьель пристраивается рядом, приобнимая одной рукой, и кладет ему голову на плечо, прижимает Эвана к себе, трется щекой о рукав толстовки, потом вдруг вскакивает, как перепуганный воробей, быстро чмокает Эвана в затылок и уносится в сторону двери, уже оттуда крича:  
\- Шустрее!  
Эван только растеряно пожимает плечами и плетется следом.


End file.
